La grisaille
by Rune Aun
Summary: Je n'abandonnerais jamais. Qui n'a jamais entendu Naruto prononcer ces mots, qui n'a jamais eu envie de lui ressembler? Pourtant, aujourd'hui il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même. La 4ème grande guerre Ninja a pris fin, et il ne sait plus vraiment ce que c'est que de vouloir devenir Hokage. Kakashi saura-t-il changer la donne?
1. Ch 0 Le Nuage après l'Orage

**Un nuage après l'Orage.**

Il battait encore faiblement dans ses mains tremblantes. Tout était flou, et l'odeur de soufre remplissait l'air. Tout n'était plus que désolation, que ce soit sur le champ de bataille, ou dans son esprit. Il n'entendait plus qu'un sifflement strident. Ses cheveux blonds comme les blés prenaient soudainement un teint bien terne, sur ce tableau douloureux. Son visage était livide, comme celui dans ses bras. Allongé devant lui, gisant dans son propre sang, Sasuke Uchiha, dernier survivant du clan des Uchiha, rendait son dernier souffle. Ses yeux devenaient vitreux à mesure que son cœur faiblissait et que sa respiration s'estompait.

« N.. Na..

_ Non ! Ne dis rien ! Sakura et les autres vont arriver, elle va te soigner ça va aller ! Garde tes forces Teme !

_ C... ce q..ue tu peux être.. Idiot parfois, son expression se fit désolée, tout autant qu'il l'était.

_ Garde tes forces je te dis !

_ Naruto, tu sais tout aussi bien que moi.. Que ça ne peut pas se finir autrement. »

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre inferieur. La douleur était insoutenable, et il se devait de tenir encore un peu. Il lui restait tellement de choses à dire, et pourtant si peu de temps. Combien il aurait voulu être quelqu'un d'autre. Combien il aurait voulu voir les choses de manière aussi claire que son ami. Combien il aurait voulu mériter cet amour dont il avait été entouré, sans y prêter attention une seconde. Il sourit faiblement. Il avait compris maintenant. Mais c'était trop tard pour agir.

« Je t'interdis de te barrer encore une fois, enfoiré ! » Grogna Naruto, presque inaudible dans ses sanglots. Ces mots étaient plus douloureux à entendre pour Sasuke, que tous les Rasengan qu'il aura pris dans sa vie. Il se sentait partir. Et avant de ne plus être capable de voir ne serait-ce qu'un morceau d'azure, il tendit sa main vers le front de l'Uzumaki, et le tapota d'un geste maladroit, et imprécis. « Je suis désolé.. Une prochaine fois, mon ami. »

Ce jour nouveau, au lever du soleil, marqua la fin de la 4ème grande guerre Ninja, ainsi que la mort du dernier descendant des Uchiha. Naruto ne bougea pas une seule seconde, sous le choc. Il ne respirait plus. Sasuke ne respirait plus ! Il s'empressa de le poser, doucement, et tenta en vain de le réanimer pendant ce qui lui a semblé plus d'une éternité.

A quelque mètre de là, Kakashi arrivait à peine sur les lieux de la bataille. Il n'arrivait plus à percevoir les signatures de Chakra de ce qui fût autrefois ses élèves. Il chercha longtemps des yeux cette veste à l'orange qu'il avait tant l'habitude de voir, et lorsqu'enfin il pût apercevoir ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à Naruto, ce qui vit le laissa sans voix. Il accourût aussi vite qu'il put et d'un geste qui se fit beaucoup plus doux qu'il ne le crut, posa sa main droite sur les yeux de Naruto, le tirant vers lui de l'autre. Il se débattait, criait, pleurait. Et jamais de toutes ses années, il n'avait vu le Jinchuriki aussi désespéré. Il serra les dents, à la vue du corps inerte de Sasuke, et essaya de se figurer ce qui avait bien pu finir par se passer. Il resserra son étreinte, et d'une voix fatigué, murmura à Naruto, comme pour lui-même de se calmer. « Tout ira bien. Tout ira bien. » Répéta-t-il. Naruto se figea, comme s'il avait finalement comprit. Sasuke était de nouveau partit. Et cette fois si, il ne reviendrait jamais. Cette prise de conscience le heurta comme une flèche en pleine poitrine, et il s'écroula dans les bras du Jounin.

Il ne vit plus rien.

 **Hello ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre, ou plutôt prologue. Je vais être honnête, c'est encore en cours d'écriture, et je ne sais pas combien de chapitre cette histoire va contenir, celà dit, il seront beaucoup plus long que ce prologue. J'espère néanmoins vous avoir donné envie d'en savoir plus.**


	2. Ch 1 Le bruit des éclairs

Bonjour bonjour ! Me revoilà, assez rapidement pour ce VRAIS premier chapitre. Deux le même jour parce que j'ai conscience que le prologue était plutôt court, et parce que j'arrive assez bien à écrire cette histoire.

Réponse à la review de Kiki09531 Je vais me tenir à une publication régulière ! Une fois par semaine, et tous les dimanches. Je te remercie ! Ça me fait plaisir, parce que je sais que le prologue est plutôt court, mais je voulais m'en tenir à quelque chose d'efficace et d'assez émotionnel plutôt qu'un pavé mal écrit. Je suis débutante dans ce domaine, alors j'essaye de me tenir à quelque chose qui me plait, qui plaira aux lecteurs à travers ma vision des choses o/ Je suis vraiment contente que ce début t'ait plut ! A bientôt et pleins de bisous !

 **Le bruit des éclairs.**

Les semaines s'écoulèrent depuis la fin de la guerre, depuis la disparition de Sasuke. Le village paraissait à la fois si vivant, et pourtant si triste. C'est ce que se disait Kakashi, assis non loin de l'hôpital. Il n'arrivait même pas à savourer ce que les autres appelaient « une victoire ». Il se sentait plus morose que jamais. Ce jour-là le suivait dans tout ce qu'il faisait, au point qu'il n'en dormait plus la nuit. Le remord le rongeait, tant et si bien qu'il n'avait adressé la parole qu'à Tsunade depuis leurs retours au village. Et cette idée de succession au titre de Hokage, ne l'enchantait pas pour un Ryô. Naruto quant à lui, avait été directement transféré à l'hôpital, et ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Si Kakashi, et tous ses amis commençait à s'en inquiéter, ce n'était pas le cas de Sakura, ni de Tsunade. Aussi, pour cela, Kakashi décida de ranger ses mauvaises habitudes au placard, et attendit, avec une ponctualité terrifiante, que la Sanin se montre à l'entrée de l'hôpital chaque soir depuis l'admission du Jinchuriki. Ce soir ne fit pas exception à la règle, et lorsqu'il vit la princesse aux limaces sortir du bâtiment, il rangea son livre dans sa sacoche et se rapprocha pour lui parler. Elle était accompagnée de Sakura et de Shizune, discutant à priori de choses plutôt sérieuses. Il resta en retrait, attendit qu'on le remarque et fit un signe de main, accompagné d'un « Yo » monotone. Le visage de Sakura s'assombrit, et Tsunade poussa un profond soupir.

« Kakashi, désolée de t'avoir fait attendre, soupira-t-elle fatiguée.

_ Maa, à vrais dire c'est à moi de m'excuser de venir comme ça tous les soirs.

_ C'est ton élève après tout.

_ Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, s'inclina Sakura, j'ai du travail qui m'attend. Tsunade-Sama, Kakashi-sensei

_ Penses à te reposer aussi, Sakura. Fit remarquer Shizune. Tu en a besoins. Je ne t'ai pas vue te poser un seul instant depuis que nous sommes tous revenu.

_ Ne t'en fais pas. J'ai encore de la réserve, lui sourit-elle. »

Sur ces paroles elle s'en alla. Ces dernier temps, l'Haruno semblait éviter Kakashi et pour une raison obscure, il ne s'en sentait pas dérangé plus que ça. Tout ce qui l'importait c'était l'état de Naruto. Habituellement, Kurama faisait tout le travail de cicatrisation, et le blond était sur pied en moins de deux, ou en tout cas, conscient et près à en découdre. Il avait l'impression d'être mit à l'écart de la situation, et ça l'irritait. Sakura s'éloignait, et un silence pesant avait pris place entre eux. C'était bizarre. Et s'il y avait une chose que l'Hatake pouvait bien détester, c'est qu'on lui cache des choses. Il allait faire part de cette pensée grossissante au fil des jours, quand Tsunade le coupa dans son élan.

« Comme tu es son Sensei, Kakashi, je sais que tu as saisis depuis longtemps que le cas Naruto, est en ce moment, un cas un peu plus délicat qu'il n'a pu l'être auparavant. Il me fallait cependant un moment de réflexion sur la situation. Je pense que tu peux le comprendre, elle marqua un temps, réfléchissant à ses mots, puis continua. Naruto est arrivé dans un état pitoyable. Et je ne parle pas physiquement, puisqu'il a pu endurer des blessures bien pires, et même si le chakra lui manquait, il aurait dû se réveiller depuis quelques jours déjà. Elle inspira profondément, les sourcils froncés. J'en déduis qu'il s'est mis dans cet état de pseudo-hibernation par lui-même. »

Kakashi essayait de garder son sang-froid. Il se sentait horriblement responsable. A cet instant, il serra les poings, tentant de garder l'air aussi neutre que possible derrière son masque. Tsunade posa sa main sur son épaule, l'invitant à monter avec elle dans la chambre du convalescent. Il acquiesça, la gorge serré.

« Tu es le seul habilité à pouvoir lui rendre visite actuellement, et j'aimerais que cela reste entre nous. Tu es le premier à être arrivé sur les lieux du drame. La mort de Sasuke l'a affecté à tel point qu'il ait décidé lui-même de rester dans cet état. Sakura ne tient plus en place, et ne supporte pas de ne rien pouvoir faire et actuellement, je reste persuadée que tu sauras remédier à cette situation. »

Kakashi continua d'acquiescer sans un mot. Ils arrivèrent devant la chambre et bien qu'il comprenne la situation, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de cogiter. Très franchement. Lui, le mieux placé ? Il n'était rien d'autre qu'un Sensei déplorable. Son opinion de lui-même ne volait pas très haut, et il n'avait pas été capable d'arrêter lui-même Sasuke. Il était probablement la dernière personne que Naruto souhaiterait voir en se réveillant. Il baissa les yeux un court instant, ce qui n'échappa pas à la Gondaime. « Je suis sérieuse Kakashi, nous comptons vraiment sur toi. » Il sourit tristement à ces mots, et son cœur se serra. « Je ferais de mon mieux, Hokage-sama. » La Sanin lui sourit en retour, et lâcha un bref « Ne sois pas trop dur avec toi-même. » Avant de s'éclipser, prenant des notes sur son carnet médical. « Reste autant que tu veux. » s'exclama-t-elle. Mais Kakashi ni faisait déjà plus attention. Il avait l'impression de tomber d'un ravin, tant l'angoisse lui prenait aux tripes. Derrière cette porte se trouvait Naruto, inconscient. Derrière cette porte, le fils de ce qui fût autrefois son Sensei, se trouve dans un lit, inanimé. Le poids se fit plus lourds, tandis qu'il essayer de rassembler tout son courage pour ouvrir la porte. Ce qu'il fit quelque seconde plus tard, se tapotant les joues déterminé, oubliant cette petite voix dans sa tête qui ne faisait que lui remémorer ses échecs.

Devant lui se trouvait enfin Naruto. Il prit la chaise qui se trouvait dans un coin de la chambre, et s'assit à gauche du jeune homme. Il ne dit rien, ne fit rien. Il se contenta de le fixer, longuement. Il était si paisible. Trop paisible. Ce qu'il avait devant lui n'était absolument pas le blond énergique qu'il avait l'habitude de côtoyer. Où était passé Naruto Uzumaki, l'enfant imprévisible qui ne sait pas rester une seule seconde en place ? Kakashi n'entendait même plus sa propre respiration. Cette atmosphère lui donnait l'impression que s'il prenait une inspiration, le monde s'écroulerait. Il ne savait plus rien. N'était plus maître de rien. Et ça le dérangeait, parce que vraiment, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être aussi émotif. Et lorsqu'il se dit « C'est Naruto », ça lui parut évident, qu'il n'était capable d'être vraiment ce qu'il était qu'en sa présence. C'était aussi Naturel, que le soleil se lève et se couche. C'est sur ces pensées qu'il s'appuya sur le rebord du lit du blond, et finit par s'assoupir.

Tout était si sombre et si silencieux. Il n'y avait ni odeur, ni âme qui vive dans ce qui ressemblait à un sous-sol inondé. Kakashi était dans un couloir, et tout ce qu'il pouvait entendre, c'était des goûtes d'eau qui s'écoulait. Il ignorait totalement ou il se trouvait. Ni comment il était passé de la chambre de Naruto à cet endroit. Il observa les lieux, tout en s'aventurant lentement dans le couloir qui s'offrait à lui. Il y avait des tuyaux au plafond, et les portes étaient toute fermées à clé. Il continua alors, jusqu'à arriver dans une grande salle, gigantesque. Au loin, il aperçut une grille, toute aussi haute que la pièce. Comme elle était étrangement ouverte, contrairement à toutes les autres portes, Kakashi continua son chemin, piqué par la curiosité. Plus il s'en approchait, plus il entendait une lourde respiration emplir la pièce. Comme une bête endormis. Lorsqu'il arriva juste à l'entrée, il observa ce qui se trouvait devant lui : Une gigantesque bête. Il s'approcha avec prudence, et passa sa main dans le poil de la créature endormis. Lentement, elle se retourna. « Te voilà enfin, Hatake. » grogna-t-elle, fatiguée. Kakashi réalisa alors que la bête se trouvant devant lui n'était autre que Kurama. Plus il y réfléchissait, plus ça lui paraissait insensé. « Je ne sais pas où est passé le gamin. » soupira-t-il, posant sa tête sur ses pattes, pensif. « Je pensais que tu le saurais, mais à en juger par ta tronche, tu n'en sais pas plus que moi, n'est-ce pas ? Kuh ! » Kakashi reprit vite contenance. Se trouvait-il vraiment dans l'esprit de Naruto ? « Plus ou moins. » Lui répondit le Biju, avant même qu'il ne pose la moindre question. « Je t'ai sentis rentrer. J'ai simplement profité que tu te sois endormi pour partager un peu de mon chakra avec toi, et interagir avec toi dans ton sommeil. » Kyubi prit sa tête dans ses mains et tapota le sol de l'autre.

« Ecoutes Kakashi. Je ne sais pas ce que t'a dit la vieille, mais la situation est beaucoup plus complexe, que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Même moi, je ne sais pas où se trouve Naruto. Il a beau avoir défait le sceau de cette cage, je suis incapable de pénétrer dans ces zones de son esprit, il pointa le couloir d'où venait Kakashi du doigt. Chaque porte représente un moment important de la vie de Naruto. Bons, comme mauvais. Je ne sais pas si c'est la solution à notre problème, mais je me demande s'il ne s'est pas réfugié la bas. S'il n'a pas essayé de fuir tout ça.

_Mais les portes sont toutes fermées non ? En tout cas, je n'ai pas pu rentrer, réfléchit l'argenté.

_Il y a beaucoup plus de passages que tu ne le crois ici, Hatake. Kurama tendit la main, et pointa ses yeux de ses griffes. Sers-toi peut être des cadeaux de l'autre Uchiha. Aussi… Ce n'est qu'une supposition, mais je pense que tu n'auras accès qu'aux souvenirs qui te reviennent. Il se rassit avec nonchalance, et grogna à nouveau. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre. Il ne m'entend pas. Ou alors, ce crétin m'ignore complètement. Je ne peux rien faire. »

Ça commençait à faire beaucoup de responsabilité. Le gris s'inclina devant le démon à queues, et décida de commencer son investigation. Il prit la première porte qu'il vit, et essaya alors de l'ouvrir. Rien. Il activa ses Sharingan, comme lui fit remarquer Kurama, mais il ne vit rien. Il en essaya une autre. Il continua, pendant une heure, peut être deux. Puis il arriva devant une énième porte. Il réitéra, et activa ses Sharingan. Il observa la porte dans son ensemble, et remarqua la présence d'un sceau invisible à l'œil nue sur celle-ci. « Il avait raison, bon sang. » siffla-t-il. Son cœur battait à tout rompre.

Il ouvrit la porte, et s'y engouffra, aveuglé par la lumière.

Il n'en crut alors pas ses yeux. Devant lui se trouvait Sasuke, Sakura et Naruto, le jour où pour la première fois, l'équipe 7 prenait forme. Décontenancé, il tenta d'appeler le blond, mais celui-ci ne répondit pas. Il était légèrement à l'écart de Sakura et de Sasuke, et ne se parlait même pas. Il se rapprocha et essaya de le toucher, mais le traversa. La frustration prenait part. Où bon sang se trouvait le vrais Naruto ?! La situation était insoutenable. Soudain, il se vit arriver devant ses aspirants, et se vit aussi leurs parler. L'envie de se mettre une droite à lui-même lui traversa l'esprit, mais il observa toujours la scène. Il n'avait jamais remarqué comme Naruto n'avait pas l'air à l'aise. Comme s'il jouait la comédie. Ses yeux trahissaient une certaine angoisse. Une appréhension que même sa voix ne laissait pas transparaitre. Une multitude de questions lui chevauchèrent le crâne. « A quoi peux-tu bien penser, Naruto… » Chuchota-t-il pour lui-même. Il arriva, devant cette scène avec les clochettes. Il se surprit à sourire, prit de nostalgie. Naruto était un sacré phénomène, pensa-t-il. Son cœur lui serrait de plus en plus. Il fallait qu'il le retrouve. Il suivit Naruto, lorsque celui-ci se retrouva devant la stèle, avec les déjeunés. Il lui fit face, toujours plus curieux de ses réactions. Avec cette envie d'en apprendre toujours plus. Le visage de Naruto était fermé, presque dur. « Comme si j'allais pouvoir faire équipe avec monsieur-je-suis-le-plus-fort-et-je-vaux-mieux-que-vous-tous. » Marmonnait-il. Le Jounin ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était typique de Naruto, ça. « Comme si quelqu'un pouvait vouloir de moi, comme si tout allait changer. » poursuivis-t-il. Kakashi tomba dénue. Il savait que Naruto avait été très seul dans son enfance. Ça n'avait échappé à personne. Mais il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il eut été si réticent arrivé dans l'équipe 7. Le reste se poursuivit suivant ce que se souvenait Kakashi. Il se vit les accepter officiellement comme Genin, et une porte lui fit à nouveau face. Sans avoir eu besoins d'avoir recours à ses Sharingan, comme si on l'incitait à continuer, il put retirer le sceau de l'entrée. Il se retrouva face à face à nouveau avec le Naruto de ses souvenirs. Il se retourna né à né avec lui-même, et s'écarta en spectateur. « Kakashi-senseiiiiiii ! Je vous cherchais ! » Il se souvint alors de ce moment. « J'ai besoins de vous pour m'entrainer avant mon combat contre Neji Hyuga ! » Il se rappelait maintenant qu'à ce moment-là, il était préoccupé par le comportement de Sasuke. « Je ne peux pas Naruto. » S'est-il entendu dire. « J'ai quelque chose d'important à faire. Mais je connais quelqu'un qui pourra t'entraîner justement. » Le regard de Naruto s'assombrit. Sa poitrine se serra encore plus. Il était évident qu'il avait blessé Naruto en le négligeant au profit de Sasuke ce jour-là. Mais il n'avait jamais vue à quel point les yeux du jeune garçon pouvaient être si triste. La culpabilité prenait le pas sur lui. Soudainement, il entendit un bruit de pas, presque similaire au siens dans le couloir. Naruto ?! Il retourna vers la porte d'entrée, en courant, et se retrouva à nouveau dans le couloir. Une silhouette se retourna vers lui, affolé. C'était bien Naruto !

Mais il eut à peine le temps de lever la main, qu'il se réveilla à nouveau, accoudé sur le lit d'hôpital de Naruto. La respiration saccadée, et le visage en sueur, il tenta de reprendre contenance. « Je t'ai trouvé. » murmura-t-il. Il lui serra la main, doucement. Il n'avait toujours pas décidé de refaire surface visiblement. Il jeta un œil dehors, constatant qu'il faisait déjà nuit. Mais il n'avait pas envie de partir. Il resta tout simplement là.

« Je te ferais revenir, Naruto. »

A suivre, en espérant que tout ça n'est pas fouillis, et que l'intrigue vous plaise. Des bisous à vous, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des conseils en Reviews !


	3. Ch 2 Le brouillard

**Le brouillard.**

Il faisait noir, et froid. Terriblement froid, puis humide aussi. C'était assez inconfortable, et on ne saurait dire s'il faisait jour ou s'il faisait nuit. Par moment, la pièce s'emplissait d'un épais brouillard blanc, impossible à percer du regard. Naruto avait perdu la notion du temps. Il se baladait de salle en salle, mais revenait toujours ici quand il se sentait sondé. Il se recroquevillait là, dans cette pièce froide, et attendait patiemment que l'intrus s'en aille. Il ne voulait pas revenir. Il était bien ici. Un grognement résonna, secouant les murs, comme une réponse. Des fois Kurama l'appelait, jurant presque entre ses crocs, lui promettant mille tourments s'il n'osait pas se montrer. S'il n'osait pas ' _affronter les choses comme un homme._ ' Non. Naruto ne voulait pas les affronter. Pour la première fois de toute sa fichue existence, il n'en avait pas envie. Il était fatigué. En colère, et incapable de faire le deuil de son ami. Il se contentait de errer, çà et là, traversant les quelques souvenirs qu'il avait d'heureux avec ce qui fût le dernier Uchiha. C'est en faisant son pèlerinage parmi les plus lointains, qu'il se retrouva face à cette ombre, dont les Sharingan brillaient comme une flamme. Pourquoi Sasuke venait-il le hanter jusqu'ici ? Dans un vent de panique, il avait piqué un sprint dément, revenant dans cette sombre pièce, s'allongeant en position fœtal, attendant que l'orage passe.

De son côté, Kakashi n'en menait pas vraiment large. 3 longues semaines s'étaient écoulée depuis qu'il eut croisé le blond, et soudain plus rien. Dès qu'il l'apercevait, Naruto fuyait plus loin, le laissant à nouveau seul déambuler parmi tous ces souvenirs plus ou moins douloureux. Tsunade et Sakura passaient régulièrement, pour nourrir et faire faire de l'exercice au blond, toujours endormis. Il observait dans un coin de la pièce, songeur, discutait vaguement avec elles, lorsque la Gondaime s'inquiétait aussi de son état. Sakura était toujours plus ou moins froide, et c'est à peine s'il en faisait cas, ignorant lui-même sa présence à son tour, quand il constata qu'essayer d'avoir une discussion concrète était impossible. Ce matin-ci, Tsunade le renvoya chez lui, et après avoir désespérément essayé d'argumenter, c'est sur un uppercut qu'il finit par rentrer dans son appartement résigné. Depuis quand s'inquiétait-t-il autant ? Il n'y faisait même plus attention, seul Naruto occupait ses pensées. Il songea à son sourire malicieux et soupira pour la énième fois.

Kakashi se dirigea machinalement vers la salle de bain, d'un pas las après avoir nonchalamment fermé sa porte d'entrée, jetant sur son lit sa veste de Jounin, ainsi que son bandeau. Il se délesta de son masque, ainsi que du reste de ses vêtement, s'engouffrant dans sa douche, sans prêter une seule seconde attention à son visage si fatigué. Si ses cheveux gris donnaient déjà l'impression qu'il était vieux, ses nouvelles cernes lui rajoutaient 10 ans de trop. Il alluma, l'eau, et se frotta frénétiquement le visage dans l'espoir de se réveiller d'un très mauvais rêve.

« Qu'est-ce que tu deviens, Kakashi… »

Cracha-t-il à lui-même. Il était beaucoup trop soucieux pour son propre bien. Il s'empressa de finir de se laver. Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, seulement vêtue d'une serviette, il ne fût qu'à peine surpris de tomber sur Yamato, assis au bord de sa fenêtre, mi souriant mi soucieux. Il le gratifia d'un salut à peine expressif.

« Comment vas-tu, Kakashi ?

_ Je me porte, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

_ Mais encore ? Tu as plutôt l'air de porter le poids du monde sur tes épaules, plus que toi-même.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Tenzo. Tu n'étais pas en mission ? L'agacement surplomba la fatigue.

_ Je suis rentré hier soir. Je passais simplement voir comment tu allais. »

Kakashi ne répondit pas. Il prit la bouteille d'eau posée sur sa commode, ignorant totalement la présence de l'Anbu dans son espace personnel.

« Tu t'inquiètes pour Naruto, pas vrais ? » Tenta-t-il.

Kakashi fronça les sourcils, à la fois intrigué et irrité par la tournure de la conversation. Evidemment qu'il s'inquiétait, quelle question stupide.

« C'est assez étrange de ta part, tu ne trouves pas ? T'inquiéter autant, je veux dire, ça ne te ressemble pas.

_ C'est mon élève.

_ Tu ne t'es pas autant soucié de l'état d'Haruno, pourtant. »

Kakashi serra les poings, mais se reprit rapidement, reprenant une expression neutre. Il détestait plus que n'importe quoi que quelqu'un, aussi proche soit-t-il, essaye de s'immiscer dans ses propres débats internes.

« Je n'ai pas la même façon de le montrer. » Conclu-t-il, après une courte réflexion.

Yamato soupira. Ce qu'il pouvait être têtu, quand il s'y mettait. Spécialement quand le sujet touchait Naruto, et ça faisait très longtemps qu'il s'était penché sur le sujet. Bien avant la guerre, il avait remarqué à quel point son ainé semblait s'être rapproché du Jinchuriki. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment eu loisir d'approfondir son enquête, et ce qui arriva avec l'Uchiha, arriva. Il attendit que tout se tasse avant de poser les questions au principal concerné.

« J'ai surtout l'impression que tu te voile la face, Kakashi.

_ Pas plus que d'habitude » Ironisa-t-il.

Le concerné retourna dans sa salle de bain, sous un roulement d'yeux affligé de son Kohai, enfilant un bermuda qui trainait là. Il revint dans l'autre pièce et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Où diable voulait-t-il en venir ? Le brun soupira bruyamment, puis arbora un air beaucoup plus sérieux.

« Ça fait longtemps que tu le considère comme plus que ton élève.

_ Il fait partit de ma famille. C'est du pareil au même.

_ Pas vraiment. Tes regards, et ton état actuel en disent long. Tu es le seul à ne pas t'en être rendu compte toi-même. »

Il n'obtenu aucune réaction de l'argenté. Il semblait songeur, et fixait le plafond avec un certain intérêt. L'Anbu en vint à la conclusion qu'il refusait d'admettre qu'à l'heure actuel, il ressentait bien plus qu'un simple lien conventionnel 'élève/professeur' en vers Naruto. Son innocence était risible, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. L'envie de le taquiner pointa le bout de son nez, plus forte que sa raison. Il savait peut être aimer, finalement, se dit-il.

« Tes yeux le dévorent, dès qu'ils en ont l'occasion.» Fit-il, amusé.

Kakashi se redressa, peinant à cacher son air outré sans son masque, rouge de honte. Il avait osé.

« Comme cette fois-là, sous la cascade. » rajouta-t-il, l'index au bord des lèvres, feignant la réflexion.

Kakashi prit la première chose qu'il trouva, et la jeta au visage du Jounin, lui ordonnant de rentrer chez lui avec une froideur qui trahissait sa gêne. Yamato prit congé, le saluant de la main, plutôt satisfait de la tournure des évènements, et s'en alla vers le terrain d'entrainement, ou on l'attendait.

L'argenté couvrit son visage de son bras, secoué par les propos du brun plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il jeta un coup d'œil discret aux cadres sur sa commode. Il observa longuement notre tête blonde national, et sentant ses joues chauffer dangereusement, il enfila son masque, par-dessous un t-shirt, et sortit de son appartement. Il pensait beaucoup trop pour son bien, et Yamato lui paierait cet affront. Il avait besoins de prendre, l'air, et machinalement, il se dirigea vers l'hôpital. Il était clairement extenué, mais s'ignorait lui-même. Il ne fit même pas attention aux regards inquiets de ses pairs en arrivant devant la porte de la chambre de Naruto. Pas même celui d'Iruka-sensei. Il passa la porte, silencieusement, se repassant les mots de Tenzo. En si ce n'était pas déjà le cas avant, il avait l'impression de couler à pic. Il avait la désagréable sensation que cette situation le dépassait, en tant que Sensei, mais également en tant qu'Hatake Kakashi. C'est là ce qu'il craignait le plus, et ce n'était plus de la culpabilité, mais quelque chose de bien plus profond qui l'assaillait. Il prit une profonde inspiration puis s'assit à ce qui était devenue sa place habituelle, se posant à nouveau aux cotés de Naruto.

Beaucoup plus loin, dans le cœur de l'esprit de Naruto, Kurama grognait, le museau dans ses pattes. Il s'affaiblissait à vue d'œil et à ce rythme-là, malgré les efforts de tout le monde, ils allaient tous les deux y passer. Il appela son Jinchuriki, pour la centième fois – il en avait perdu le compte de toute façon – et se heurta à nouveau à un mur. Seul son propre écho lui répondait. Il ne fût pas non plus surprit quand il vit Kakashi passer dans un couloir. Il s'était résigné à laisser l'ex Anbu gérer cette histoire. Il siffla entre ses crocs, irrité, et tenta de se rendormir. Qu'avait-t-il d'autre à faire, de toute façon ?

Naruto l'avait à nouveau sentit venir. Cette ombre qui le hantait se rapprochait de plus en plus de lui, au fur et à mesure que les portes s'ouvraient et se fermaient. Il essayait de s'enfoncer toujours plus loin, dans des souvenirs toujours plus profonds. Mais tombant sans cesse sur cette même porte qui lui était impossible d'ouvrir, il se recoucha dans cette chambre sombre, se cachant de tout, même de lui-même. Sasuke devait lui en vouloir énormément pour venir le hanter jusqu'ici. Il esquissa un sourire, amer, à cette simple pensée. Tout lui était devenu insupportable. Les autres devaient le détester. Lui, qui était censé être un héros, se cachait ici, pour fuir la réalité. Il n'avait sauvé personne finalement. Pas même ' _Sasuke_ '. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il pleura.

Lorsqu'il passa la porte il se retrouva dans l'appartement de son élève. Kakashi regarda autours de lui, y cherchant Naruto du regard. Il posa son regard sur le lit, où ce dernier reposait, éclairé faiblement par la lune. La pièce était quelque peu poussiéreuse, et bordélique. Des bols de ramens jonchaient encore le sol. ' _Totalement lui_ ' se dit-il. Il se rapprocha pour voir Naruto de plus près, et celui-ci semblait dormir paisiblement. Mais que faisait-il ici, si Naruto dormait ? Kakashi prit un temps pour réfléchir, puis semblant se souvenir de quelque chose, il passa la tête par la fenêtre ouverte. Il se trouva face à lui-même, assis sur une branche en hauteur feignant la lecture. Cette même branche, sur laquelle il avait une vue imprenable sur le blond. Après leur entraînement précédent avec Sakura et Naruto, il avait ressenti le _besoins_ de veiller sur lui encore un peu. Il s'était retrouver à le surveiller, à la manière d'un stalker jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait. Mais puisqu'il était là, ça voulait dire que Naruto s'en était finalement rendu compte, et qu'il s'en souvenait. Il observa son double se lever du coin de l'œil, se pencher, et d'un geste doux, tentant de ne pas réveiller son homologue, il le couvrit, puis s'en alla, le sourire aux lèvres. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers Naruto, il comprit. Il avait fait semblant de dormir pendant tout ce temps. Il avait sût, maintenant l'argenté se sentait idiot. Mais ce sentiment s'effaça vite lorsqu'il vit le sourire bienheureux de Naruto. Le souvenir prit fin lorsqu'il s'endormit. S'il se sentait éreinté, et au bout du rouleau jusque-là, ce souvenir le requinqua. La détermination prenait place dans ses veines, et il parcourut porte par porte l'esprit du Jinchuriki.

Naruto avait mal à la tête. Il le sentait se rapprocher dangereusement. L'envie de crier se faisait pressante, et il se faisait violence pour ne pas céder à la panique. Tous ses membres tremblait, il perdait totalement le contrôle de ses émotions. Il craquait, complètement. Entièrement. Définitivement. Les pas se rapprochaient, et ses mains se contractaient sur son t-shirt. Il fermait les yeux aussi forts qu'il le pouvait.

Il s'approchait d'une pièce ouverte, au fond du couloir. Les battements de son cœur se faisaient si lourds, qu'il pouvait les entendre plus fort que le bruit de ses pas. Il accéléra sans s'en rendre compte, et son souffle devenait erratique.

' _Pourvue qu'il ne me voit pas, Pourvue qu'il ne me voit pas, Pourvue qu'il ne me voit pas, Pourvue qu'il ne me voit pas, Pourvue qu'il ne me voit pas'_ Le blond en faisait une litanie, le souffle court et la voix coupé par sa propre angoisse. Les pas se stoppèrent devant la porteet il se sentit faillir, rabattant ses mains sur ses tempes. Il se recroquevilla aussi fort qu'il le put, aussi proche du mur qu'il le pouvait, aussi fermé qu'il était désespéré. Il pouvait presque sentir la chaleur de cette ombre, et la moiteur de sa respiration. Le silence était revenu, plus tendu qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Et Naruto continuait de répéter ses mots inlassablement, comme une formule magique qui le ferait disparaître très loin d'ici.

Kakashi se rapprocha, de ce qu'il distinguait comme étant Naruto dans le noir, Sharingan* à l'affut du moindre mouvement. Etait-t-il dans un autre souvenir ? Il se mordit la lèvre inferieur et se secoua la tête. Il devait rester concentré. Il observa, se rapprochant lentement, analysant la situation, décortiquant la pièce de ses moindres détails, et lorsqu'il arriva prêt de l'Uzumaki, celui-ci se sentit frissonner d'effrois.

Naruto voulait qu'il s'en aille.

Mais Kakashi ne serait partit pour rien au monde. Il se pencha, avec minutie, comme s'il s'apprêtait à toucher une œuvre d'art, et d'une main tendre mais néanmoins ferme, il le prit dans ses bras, prenant son temps ' _Pour ne pas qu'il se brise_ '.

Il se crispa, comme prit d'une douleur ingérable, refusant obstinément d'ouvrir les yeux.

« Vas-t-en Sasuke, s'il te plait » Supplia-t-il.

Kakashi afficha une mine peiné. Oui, ça ne pouvait être que vrais. Devant lui, ça ne pouvait être que Naruto. Le soulagement le prit de part en part, si bien qu'il en pleura. Mais il ne se l'avouerait probablement jamais. C'était au-delà de ses limites.

« Naruto, où étais-tu passé pendant tout ce temps. » Murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même.

La voix qui se brisait dans l'obscurité fit écho dans le cœur de Naruto. Elle n'était pas hautaine, ni vengeresse. Elle portait avec elle cette sensation de constante sécurité qu'il ressentait dès qu'il était avec cet homme. Cet homme.

« Kakashi… Sensei… ? »

Il n'eut pour réponse qu'un rire léger et soulagé. Clair, et limpide.

Il ouvrit aussitôt les yeux, et les referma bien plus vite face à la douleur. La lumière était trop forte, si bien qu'il en grogna. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur de l'hôpital, celle des médicaments, et des gifles de Tsunade. L'incompréhension le gagnait. Il se sentait totalement désorienté, et désemparé. Il n'avait pas voulue revenir. Il était mieux là-bas.

« Naruto ! »

Il rouvrit doucement les yeux, tournant sa tête vers la direction d'où venait cette voix. Il n'eut le temps d'apercevoir que brièvement le masque de Kakashi, lorsque celui-ci l'enserra aussi fort qu'il le pu. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que c'était franchement inhabituel de la part de son sensei de montrer autant d'émotion. Depuis combien de temps, ça avait duré déjà… ?

« … Trop longtemps.

_ Je… Je ne voulais pas. Revenir. Je voulais pas Sensei. Je voulais pas… »

Ses sanglots finirent en murmure sous le regard blessé de Kakashi. Il ne s'y attendait pas, ou plutôt, pour être plus honnête, il avait été assez égoïste pour ne penser qu'à son envie de retrouver Naruto. Mais ça, il ne le réalisa que lorsque le crie désespéré du Jinchuriki résonna dans la pièce. Et probablement dans tout le village.

* * *

 **Bonsoir bonsoir, et désolée pour ce retard intempestif ! Je crois que le taux de poisse concernant ce nouveau chapitre dépasse l'entendement. J'ai du tout réécrire aujourd'hui, après m'être tout bonnement rendue compte à la fin de l'EVO championship series, que je ne pouvais pas poster parce que j'n'avais rien enregistré. RIP. Du coup, un chapitre plus court de prévue, et des bouteilles de larmes, à vendre. (Si ça vous intéresse, pas cher, vraiment.) Je m'incline, et je lèche le sol, tellement je suis désolée, et à la fois triste, la réécriture étant nettement moins bonne que ce que j'avais premièrement écrit. *sigh* J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura néanmoins plu !**

 **(*) J'avais probablement oublié de le préciser la première fois que je l'avais mentionné, mais Kakashi, dans mon histoire, garde ses sharingan après la mort d'Obito et la fin de la guerre. C'est assez important pour que je le mentionne, car ils seront utilisés plus tard ! Encore désolée pour la courte durée de ce chapitre, moins long qu'escompté.**


End file.
